falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Taggerdy's Thunder
Taggerdy's Thunder was a US Army Ranger unit led by Lieutenant Elizabeth Taggerdy. It was stationed in Appalachia for war games when the Great War broke out. Background Taggerdy's Thunder was a US Army Ranger unit led by Lieutenant Elizabeth Taggerdy. She continued to lead her troops - as a Paladin - after they all joined the Brotherhood of Steel. The Taggerdy was originally relocated to Appalachia to participate in war games against the local Marine detachment, after an extended tour of duty on foreign soil. Taggerdy considered it an opportunity - a favorable Performance Evaluation could mean choice assignments in upcoming offensive. Most of her unit considered it a break from the war, however, and planned to use the two-week furlough after the maneuvers to rest, relax, and explore the local watering holes, following De Silva's lead, who grew up in Appalachia.Taggerdy's journal: OCT 21 2077 The war games pitted Taggerdy's unit as US Special Forces deployed behind the lines in an unspecified Chinese province. Tasked with sabotaging target armored personnel carriers and gathering Chinese field intelligence, Taggerdy was given free reign as to how to achieve her objectives while facing two detachments of Marines as the opposing force.War game orders As usual, Taggerdy planned for a hard and fast attack, hugging the edge of the exercise area and striking where the Marines were least expecting it. She never got the chance to execute that strategy, as the Thunders were surprised by the Great War. After first dismissing the attacks as part of the simulation, the nuclear warheads that struck Appalachia soon revealed that war came home.War games With the chain of command in tatters and nothing but static on the radio, they attempted to raise any kind of ranking officer to receive new orders and move forward through the desolation of the nuclear war. What Taggerdy didn't expect to find on the radio bands was Captain Roger Maxson, looking for someone in Appalachia. Although she was hesitant about speaking to a confessed traitor, her friendship made her decide to give Maxson a chance. The fact that the U.S. Army apparently disappeared in nuclear fire overnight played a key role in the decision.Radio log: Aug 29 2077 Together with her unit, Taggerdy moved to Camp Venture, an old survival training camp, where they spent the dark winter of 2077.Taggerdy's journal: NOV 04 2077 Soon after, she ordered the camp reactivated to fill out the ranks of the Thunder.Camp Venture terminal entries#Duty Log THNDR8107A: "It's been 29 days since Taggerdy ordered Camp Venture online to fill out our ranks, and I'm honored to report that we're fully operational. Had to improvise the regimen without any airborne component, but everything else has been adapted. ''To ensure our survival, Taggerdy needs true soldiers. Not mercenaries, not weekend warriors, but cold-blooded killing machines bursting at the seams with efficiency, determination and grit. That's what I intend to give her - the best of the best." Due to the strict requirements posed by the drill master, only four recruits made it through to the end of training and became members of the Thunder. However, they were far from the only ones and soon recruits started appearing at the Camp in numbers, primarily former soldiers looking for a way out.Camp Venture terminal entries#Duty Log THNDR9114A That way out presented itself when Captain Roger Maxson announced the foundation of the Brotherhood of Steel. Although Taggerdy was hesitant to accept a completely new system of ranks and ideas, believing that the military training and loyalty to commanding officers was enough to carry the day, she did not object, at first treating it as an order like any other.Formation of the Brotherhood of Steel Although Taggerdy was skeptical, Maxson outlined his plan to give her and her men a new identity as members of the Brotherhood, both as a way to return meaning to their lives and combat the overwhelming depression that threatened to take what few survivors made it through the nuclear fire and to immunize them to the authority of any politicians that might emerge from the Vaults (or in Appalachia's case, the Whitespring Congressional Bunker) and set fire to the world again. Taggerdy accepted the new orders without believing in them at first, but soon grew into her role.About the Brotherhood Although the Thunder technically ceased to exist with their adoption of the new ranks, Taggerdy always preferred her own men and those who made the cut at Camp Venture. By the time the Brotherhood was extinguished, this preference came around to bite them, as the senior staff was all but gone, awaiting the inevitable.Last of the Thunder Members * Lieutenant Elizabeth Taggerdy: Commanding officer, became Paladin upon joining the Brotherhood. Killed in action with Moreno during Operation Touchdown. * Sergeant Ted Wilson: Second-in-command. Senior Knight. One of two soldiers who held out on the fourth floor of Fort Defiance when it fell to the Scorched. * Corporal Johnny Moreno Knight. Killed along with Taggerdy during Operation Touchdown. * Corporal Gary Weber: Rifleman. Squire. Went missing during a patrol. * Private Hannah de Silva: Rifleman. Squire. Killed in action in Huntersville.Last of the Thunder * Private Esposito: Rifleman. Squire. Killed when her position was assaulted by three Scorchbeasts. Appearances Taggerdy's Thunder is mentioned only in Fallout 76. References Category:Fallout 76 factions Category:United States Armed Forces divisions Category:Pre-War factions